Final Fantasy X-2 statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Final Fantasy X-2. List of statuses ACCU Up ACCU Up is a buff that raises Accuracy. Its effects stack. Auto-Life Auto-Life is a buff that automatically revives the affected character when it is inflicted with KO. Auto-Life can be granted via the spell of the same name, though the spell itself can only be used once the player goes through all colored gates on the Salvation Promised Garment Grid or the green node on Supreme Light. Auto-Life is also available from the Lady Luck's Magic Reels, in which gaining three Staves will cast Auto-Life on a random ally. DEF Up DEF Up is a buff that raises Defense. It effects stack. EVA Up EVE Up is a buff that raises Evasion. Its effects stack. Haste Haste is a buff that increases the speed at which the ATB Gauge recharges, but not casting speed. It is also granted through the use of SOS Haste (only after passing through all the gates on Highroad Winds Garment Grid) and Auto Haste (only after passing through all the gates on Mounted Assault Garment Grid). It is shown in battle as the ATB bar turning red for no-wait abilities. Invincible Invincible is a buff that nullifies all damage, but not status effects. Invincible is a status gained by using the Hero Drink item, stolen from Shuyin or as a rare drop from Node. The status may also be obtained through the ability Excellence, found in the Psychic dressphere in the International and the HD Remaster versions, which requires 120 AP to master and Physics Guard to be mastered beforehand. LUCK Up Luck up is a buff that raises Luck. Its effects stack. MAG Up MAG Up is a buff that raises Magic. Its effect stack. MDEF Up MDEF Up is a buff that raises Magic Defense. Its effects stack. Null Magic Null Magic is a buff that nullifies magic damage. Magical Masque makes the party immune to magical damage. It is learned on the Songstress dressphere for 20 AP, but the key item Magical Dances Vol II is needed to learn it. It is the reward for defeating the Experiment in Chapter 5 when all its stats are at level 5. Yuna's special dressphere, Floral Fallal, has access to Barrier which nullifies magic damage done to the user. The Psychic dressphere has the ability Magic Guard which nullifies all magical damage done. It takes 80 AP to learn and Gravity Eater must be mastered. Null Physical Null Physical is a buff that nullifies all physical damage. Yuna's special dressphere, Floral Fallal, can learn Shield which makes the user immune to physical damage. The Psychic dressphere has the ability Physics Guard which nullifies all physical damage done. It takes 80 AP to learn and Magic Guard must be mastered. Null Physical is also an auto status effect for the enemies Aeshma and Protean Gel. It enables them to be permanently immune to physical attacks. The party must use magic to defeat them. Reflect Reflect is a buff that reflects magic attacks back at the user. Reflect can be granted to party members through the White Magic spell Reflect, the item Star Curtain, and the accessory Star Bracer. Yuna can give herself (and all parts) of Floral Fallal Reflect through the Mirror Petals ability. Enemies can grant themselves Reflect through Reflect and Star Curtain as well. Regen Regen is a buff that allows the character to regenerate HP over time. Protect Protect is a buff that temporarily halves physical damage. Shell Shell is a buff that temporarily halves magic damage. Spellspring Spellspring is a buff that negates the cost of magic and abilities. Spellspring is gained from the Twin Stars and Three Stars items. The accessory Ragnarok grants Spellspring, and can be obtained by blaming Rikku for the Mi'ihen Highroad Mystery in Chapters 4/5. Spellspring can also be cast by MP Mambo, a dance for the Songstress. Interestingly, Spellspring also negates the HP cost of the Dark Knight's Darkness. MP Mambo requires the key item Magical Dances, Vol I, which is given to the player after they defeat all the bosses in the Den of Woe in Chapter 5. The effect is also gained with the Lady Luck dressphere with the mastered ability SOS Spellspring whenever the character falls in HP Critical health. STR Up STR Up is a buff that raises Strength. Its effects stack. ACCU Down ACCU Down is a debuff that decreases Accuracy. Its effects stack. Action-cancel Action-cancel is a debuff that causes the current pending action of the character to be canceled. Berserk Berserk is a debuff that increases a characters' Attack but loses control of that character. It wears off on its own. Wearing an accessory (like Faerie Earrings) to counteract the Berserk effect cast by Assault does not work. Confusion Confusion is a debuff that causes the afflicted character to use random actions on enemies and allies alike. It wears off on its own. Confused characters appear with two spinning stars above their head. Curse Curse is a debuff that disallows the character to spherechange. It wears off on its own. Darkness Darkness is a debuff that makes physical attacks more likely to miss. It does not wear off on its own. Doom Doom is a debuff that causes a timer to appear over the target's head, and when it hits 0 the target instantly dies. Wears off upon death or when the battle ends. The Doom spell is available for Dark Knight dressphere. Both the spell Doom and the enemy abilities Harbinger (used by Lucil), and Tick Tick Boom! (used by Volcano), can inflict the status. When inflicted on the party, the counter will always start at 3. Delay Delay is a debuff that increases the ATB bar of the character's current pending action. Its effects stack. Defense Down Defense Down is a debuff that decreases Defense. It wears off after the battle. Its effects stack. Eject Eject is a debuff that forcefully removes the target from battle. It is different from KO in that the character cannot return to the current combat with Life, Auto-Life or Phoenix Down, but also does not need revival after the combat either. EVA Down EVA Down is a debuff that decreases Evasion. Its effects stack. Itchy Itchy is a debuff that disables all commands except Escape and Spherechange. Once the change has been made, the effect is canceled. Itchy can also be removed by using a Holy Water on the character. The Itchproof auto ability grants immunity to the effect. It can be gained by wearing the Favorite Outfit, Shmooth Shailing and Ribbon accessories, and is also learned by the Berserker dressphere. Death Death is a debuff that cause the target to be unable participate in battle. It can healed with Life, Auto-Life or Phoenix Down, either during combat or afterwards. LUCK Down LUCK Down is a debuff that decreases Luck. Its effects stack. Magic Def. Down Magic Def. Down is a debuff that decreases Magic Defense. Its effect stack. Magic Down Magic Down is a debuff that decreases Magic. Its effects stack. Petrification Petrification is a debuff that turns the target to stone. The character will shatter if physically attacked and removed from the fight. It does not wear off after battle. Pointless Pointless is a debuff that causes the character to not receive EXP or AP during or after battle. It does not wear off after the battle. The character inflicted will start flashing slowly. It can be cured with Holy Water. Poison Poison is a debuff that causes a character to take damage over time. Does not wear off after battle. Its effect stack. Silence Silence disables White Magic, Black Magic and Sing. Silenced party members do not speak during battle, or say their victory lines if the battle was ended silenced. Sleep Sleep is a debuff that causes a character to be unable to act. It wears off by itself or if physically attacked. Slow Slow is a debuff that causes the ATB Gauge takes longer to refill. It wears off by itself. The ATB bar is turned gold for the duration of the effect. Stop Stop prevents all movement animations from triggering, meaning affected units cannot be chained because their stagger animation will not trigger. The ATB bar is turned grey and will not move until the effect is cleared. Attack Down Attack Down decreases Strength. Its effects stack. Gallery FFX-2 Auto-Life Status.png|Auto-Life FFX-2 Berserk Status.PNG|Berserk FFX-2 Blind Status.png|Darkness FFX-2 Bio.PNG|Critical FFX-2 Curse Status.PNG|Curse FFX-2 Doom Status.png|Doom FFX-2 Haste Status.PNG|Haste FFX2 KO.png|KO FFX-2 Performing Status.png|Performing FFX-2 Petrify Status.PNG|Petrify Reflect status FFX-2.jpg|Reflect FFX-2 Regen Status.png|Regen FFX-2 Shatter Status.png|Shatter FFX-2 Shell Status.png|Shell Silence status in ffx-2.jpg|Silence Sleepy shuffle.jpg|Sleep FFX-2 Slow Status.png|Slow FFX-2 Spellspring.png|Spellspring FFX-2 Stop Status.png|Stop Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Status effect lists